As end this?
by vane96
Summary: In the middle of a love triangle. Who will win? Read it and you'll know.


Hope you like. I want to thank someone for their work.

I don't own kns"

..PROLOGUE  
My name is Kazuma Yagami, I am in my second last year of senior middle school which logically means I am 16 but I am in fact on paper 17 years old *Reason's Unknown*. I go to Shendai Senior Middle school but for future reference let's just call it school.  
I am messy, friendly, clumsy, shy and kind outside my house/building but inside my house/building I am a perfectionist. I like to keep all my things organized in-place and despise it when something is left out of its place. I live by myself on the top 30th floor of the Yagami Business Corporation Building. It has a really beautiful and serene view, it almost feels angelic. On the 30th floor there is a retina scan door, through which is my 'Home', there are two doors one left and right and one in the middle, the hallway has a marble floor and mosaic wall and glass ceiling, the kitchen is on the first door to the left. After the first door to the left is the study which I rarely use, opposite the study is an arched doorway with Greek style carvings and two mannequins one either side, on one are the clothes that I wore on the last day as a Kannagi and on the corresponding mannequin there are that clothes that were worn on my first day as Kazuma Yagami. Through the doorway is a living room it has walls made purely of Glass, which overlooks the city, to the right of the doorway is a sea green coloured couch with a 120 inch LCD screen parallel to it. Continuing forward from the couch there is the dining room which has two entrances one from the hallway and the other from the living room.  
Finally the door straight across the main door is the living chambers or bedroom, it's not as much as the rest of the presumably apartment, just a King size bed with golden cloth drapes with enormous transition windows and a personal computer derived from the study.  
My family is the richest family in the whole of Japan, it only consists of one member in its line of members and that one members name is Kazuma Yagami.  
I got disowned from my, real now X, family the Kannagi's when I was just a child they abandoned me and left me to- only they know what-but I proved them all wrong. It was my plan to get kicked out of the family so I could make my own family. I made my fortune when I was only 10 years old and had no intentions of sharing it with the rest of the family, not after the way treated me just because I was a member of the branch family, I couldn't love Ayano, I was beneath her , I had no right to talk to her without her permission, well I wasn't the one who said "I love you Kazuma", bunch of fuc*ers the whole family, mine included.  
When I got disowned I went to small cities just to see the scenery and ** about, I had plenty of money to spare, and it was still coming so I kept spending, after five years I came back, changed my name, had my building built and executed my plan without a hitch.  
Now I live in Tokyo, in Tokyo the two leading families after me are the Kannagi's My X-Family and the Soichi's they compete with each other yet they consider themselves not rivals.  
That's enough about Families and wealth and Blah Blah Blah!  
I am very thoughtful about keeping myself and identity a secret because outside my House or rather my building I am a normal civilian who lives a normal life with normal parents and normal things. It just feels wrong to tell everyone in the corporation that their boss is a 17 year old boy who is still in Middle school. They don't know because no one knows my real face or has heard my real voice that works here and vice versa.  
There are two popular girls in the school, they're popular because they both look the part and are rich as-well but surprisingly none of them are arrogant or take advantage of their money and families rep. Both of them don't know who I am, just like everyone else because I use an alias, it's a really obvious if you just play around with it, my fake name is Kazuma Imagay and Imagay could also be interpreted as I'm-a-gay but if you say it backwards its says Yagami, simple yet effective. Back to the matter at hand the two popular girls are none other than the heir's to the Kannagi and Soichi families – Ayano Kannagi and Tsui-ling Soichi. They are popular mainly because of their status and families but I couldn't care less, why would the richest guy in the whole of Japan care about some heir's of such insignificant families after all Ayano didn't know that I was the boy who had been kicked out of the family and the one she confessed to and the reason I got kicked out but I have to remember to thank her for it, she sped everything up, well just by a couple of months but still she sped it up. Apparently she cried for days after she found out that I was banished, I could never understand why she would cry over someone she claimed not to know, I was going to ask her out but since she didn't remember me after just 5 years then there must've been another reason she cried for so long anyways.  
I had to be an ordinary person, it was one of my - you could say guilty pleasures the king disguised as a peasant. There was only one popular boy in school, he got more than 20 confessions a day, I don't think there are even that many students in the school, that boy had big dark chocolaty brown hair and eyes as blue as the Azure sky, he had the top-est grades in the school and in Tokyo, 100% is surely going to get you there , he always turned down the confessions but he read them all and replied because there was only one person he liked and he didn't want to give her the impression that he was arrogant or had a lot bravado, this boy also was the captain of all the sports teams in the school. He was just perfect all the while being a transfer student, he was 'almost' perfect because he always said that Ultimate Perfection is the only thing that is impossible. This person's name was

Kazuma Imagay.


End file.
